Rise of the Phoenix
by xNewWorld
Summary: Things are changing very quickly, both good and bad. Things are falling into place especially, since she walked into his life. Rating may change. AU
1. New beginnings

**Rise of the Phoenix**

**Chapter 1 – **New Beginnings

"I was always told that things would get better. Yet, 4 years in and things seemed to only get progressively worse. Everyone thought they could console me by constantly telling me that it wasn't my fault Cedric was dead, as though if they said it enough, the thought would impregnate itself into my head. If only it was that easy. I wish it was. I wish none of it was even happening. I wish I was your usual, typical wizard. I wish my parents were alive and that the world didn't know who Harry Potter was. Guess there's nothing to do but continue on."

Hedwig hooted softly, as though trying to console the emerald eyed, raven-haired teenager that was sitting next to it.

"Thanks Hedwig, I know I can count on you -." Just as the words left his mouth, a tapping noise on the window alerted Harry to a presence outside his window. Several owls were hovering outside, awaiting entrée into Harry's room. He stood up and pushed the latch on the window, allowing the window to slide open. 6 owls flew into the room, perching wherever they could.

The teenager turned around, analysing the owls. He recognised four, one of which was Ron's owl, Pidgwigeon. The other 3 recognisable owls were Hogwarts owls. The other two, foreign owls were not recognisable, he detached the letters from the foreign and Hogwarts owls, they quenched their thirst from Hedwig's water bowl and then once again took flight. He had to capture pidg from mid-air as the excitable owl refused to sit still, reminding Harry of a tiny, grey and fluffy tennis ball.

Once the owl was captured, he took the letter of its feet, relieving the tiny owl of its burden. Harry glanced at the alarm clock, 12:06, 31st July.

"It's my birthday, I didn't even realise" Harry softly spoke.

Harry had never really placed any meaning on his birthday. For the first eleven years of his life; the Dursley's made his life a living hell, especially on his birthday. It was there way of showing him that they regretted the day he was born. From the point he started Hogwarts, although his friends sent letters and presents, he had no reason to place any good thoughts on this day as his years almost always ended with some bad event.

He picked up the first letter, it was from Hermione.

Dear Harry,

How are you? I've had no letters or anything from you and I've got to be honest. I'm worried, I know you think everyone blames you for what happened but the truth is, no one does! You're taking the stress on yourself as though it is your responsibility to ensure the safety of the wizarding world. The truth is, it's not. Either way, please do me a favour and write back. I'm serious! I expect at least one letter a week otherwise; you won't like what I'll do! We're all with you on this!

P.S Happy birthday! You'll get my present when I next see you!

Love,

Hermione

Harry was openly laughing at the last bit; trust Hermione to ensure his safety!

Harry next reached for Ron's letter,

Dear Harry,

How are you mate? Hope everything's ok with those relatives of yours. Happy birthday Harry! You'll get my present when I next see you; I didn't want to risk pidg getting injured. I just wanted to apologise for what happened last year, for everything of course but mainly for everything I did. I know I can be a jealous prat at times and a right idiot and I just wanted to say thanks and sorry once again. I suspect we'll be seeing you again soon. I hope anyway!

Take care mate and see you soon!

Ron

Harry was in shock, he knew Ron felt bad for what happened but he didn't expect an apology again.

He reached for the third letter and as his hand closed on the letter, a bang rung out, stunning him for a moment. He yanked his wand out and shrunk his trunk which was already packed in anticipation for an event like this. Grabbing the letters and shoving them in his pocket. He opened Hedwig's cage.

"Hedwig, find Albus Dumbledore and give him this" Harry pointed to a note which simply said "help me, H"

The faithful companion flew out the window, intent on carrying out her master's request in the shortest time possible.

Harry quickly shrunk the cage, not too concerned about the retraction of underage wizardry anymore. He knew his life was in danger.

A shrill scream sounded Harry out of his reverie; the scream sounded so similar to, what he can only assume was the scream of his mother when she was killed. He sprinted down the stairs, confronted by the daunting silhouettes of several death eaters. They had cornered the dursley's and the silhouette at the front had his wand out. Dudley was on the floor, writhing in pain.

The scream he heard sounded again, causing Harry to snap out of his frozen thought process.

"Expelliamus" shouted Harry, the wand from the leading death eater shooting out from his hand. The response from the surrounding death eaters was instantaneous; three beams of green light shot towards the dursleys, simmering with concealed hate. As the beams hit their intended targets, something snapped within Harry.

A wave of sheer magical energy was released from Harry. His emerald eyes glowing with new found energy. Even through all the years of misery and pain that he was subjected to at the hands of the dursleys, he didn't want them dead.

The death eaters were shocked at the release of power, whatever had happened, the wave had disarmed them and prevented movement. Several pops could be heard outside, friend or foe, Harry wasn't around to find out. The moment the energy was released. Harry Potter was no longer at number 4, private drive.

OoO

Light filtered through the windows and entered Harry's eyes. He awoke in a start, eyes clenched tight to protect him from the sharp light.

"Ouch… wha-what? Where am I?" said a groggy Harry

"Hello master Harry Potter sir" spoke a squeaky voice

"Dobby?" asked Harry

A small creature with tennis ball sized eyes and long, floppy ears stood before Harry. As Harry looked around, he noticed a family crest on the largest wall, the crest was a Phoenix perched on a lion surrounded by a flaming dragon. The phoenix was blue and red with a white aura around it.

He quickly realised that the image was a family crest, it read;

"The great and noble house of Potter", underneath it, in flowing transcript read; Semper Fidelis. Harry vaguely remembered Hermione saying that exact phrase and further remembered her saying that it meant "Always faithful".

Harry slowly stood, still shaky on his legs.

"Dobby, where am i? Why is there a Potter crest on the wall?" asked Harry

"Well, I was cleaning headquarters when I felt like I was needed… I'm sorry Harry Potter sir, I know I wasn't called. Dobby is a bad house elf" spoke Dobby, his voice getting progressively louder as he got to the end of his confession.

The small house elf was reaching for an umbrella when Harry quickly grabbed the house elf's hands and stopped him from punishing himself.

"Dobby, you're not in trouble and even if you ever do get in trouble, you don't need to punish yourself! Promise you won't punish yourself again?" said Harry in a soft voice

"Dobby shouldn't punish himself?" asked Dobby in awe.

"No Dobby, I'm not your master. I'm your friend so I don't want you to punish yourself ok? You're no longer a servant".

"So where are we?" asked Harry

"We are at Potter mansion Harry Potter sir. It is in Hogsmeade and consists of 4 separate buildings; the buildings are – the main house, an infirmary, Owlry and training ground. The training ground has a quidditch pitch, swimming pool and what muggles refer to as a gym "responded Dobby

"Umm… what?" asked Harry, genuinely confused. He knew the Potter family was rich but this surpassed his expectations.

Dobby had to repeat himself three times before Harry was sure he had heard him correctly.

"Ok, I guess this isn't me imagining things. So, why am I here? Why was I never told about this place?" asked Harry

"it seems the house went into protective mode. The headmaster couldn't find it and so couldn't send you here. It seems the house will only make itself available when the heir to the Potter house comes of age" responded Dobby

"I'm not 17 yet so I'm not of age and as far as I know, I'm the last remaining Potter" said a confused Harry.

A faint pop could be heard and Harry could see movement out of the corner of his eye. Without meaning too, Harry's wand was suddenly in his hand and pointed in the direction of the would-be offender, his emerald eyes glowing once again. The figure turned around and was identified as none other than Albus Dumbledore.

Harry's hand went limp and his wand was pointed downwards. "Professor, I'm sorry, I didn't think it was you –"

"It's no problem at all, I'm glad you're so alert, it seems Dobby did a wonderful job in patching you up" complimented the headmaster.

Dobby was glowing at the statement, "Dobby will make some supper, Harry Potter sir and the headmaster can be talking"

With that statement, a faint crack could be heard and Dobby was no longer in the living room.

"Harry, I'm sure you're wondering how it is you has come here and of course, why I never sent you here. Well, although you are correct in saying you are not of age physically, the house seems to have recognised that you are more than ready to take up the role of being the heir to the Potter line. With everything you have had to experience, it is a shock to most how you have managed to stay so pure of heart, always putting others first. The house seems to have recognised this, that although by physical age, you are only 15, you have proven you are more than able to take up the role of Lord Potter. Unfortunately, you are still underage and so will need a guardian to be able to stay here" said Dumbledore.

Harry's face had begun to slowly rise in excitement until Dumbledore mentioned the last bit. It was as though he had, figuratively speaking of course, popped Harry's balloon.

"No need to look so crestfallen Harry, I do have a surprise for you. Dumbledore pulled out a rolled up newspaper. He passed it on to Harry.

It was the Daily Prophet. The front page headline read, "Sirius Black cleared of all charges" as Harry read through the article, he couldn't control his jubilant expression. It seemed the stupid rat, Peter Pettigrew, had somehow managed to get himself caught. The moment Harry had read that, he dropped the paper and looked up. Standing at the doorway, was none other than Harry's godfather.

Harry was in shock, "no hugs Harry?" asked Sirius with a huge grin

Harry was on his feet within moments. He had engulfed Sirius in a hug unlike any he had given before.

"Good to see you pup" said Sirius, a grin equalling Harry's still on his face. The three men sat down. Over the next 30 minutes, Sirius told Harry how he had been summoned back at the ministry, although he was worried this was a trick, how Dumbledore had promised it wasn't. They got to the ministry and Sirius was subjected to treatment of Veritaserum. After being subjected to intense questioning, the ministry had declared Sirius a free man.

"So does this mean that Sirius can be my guardian?" asked Harry

Dumbledore took a moment to answer. Harry was holding his breath until the headmaster finally decided to answer. "It does Harry. Here is your Hogwarts letter, I'm sorry to have such an abrupt change in topic however, I must be leaving now, there is still much to do. Harry, Sirius, please meet me tomorrow in my office to complete the process. Until then, I'm sure you both have much to do. I shall see you both tomorrow."

As the headmaster apparated away, Sirius noted Harry had certainly changed.

"Wow Harry, I have to admit, you've grown, a lot.

Standing at 5'10, Harry had definitely grown. He was fairly tall, especially for his age. This summer, the Dursley's had made him rebuild their garden, practically from scratch. The constant, heavy workload had certainly done wonders for his physique. "Thanks Sirius" said Harry, a little bit embarrassed.

"You know what, let's go shopping. I think it's time to get you your own clothes" said Sirius, a smirk playing on his lips.

The due got up and walked out the door. As Harry walked out, he got his first look at Potter mansion. He turned around and stared. Unfortunately, he was still walking backwards. Not realising where he was going, he walked straight into a girl who was talking to her parents. Colliding with the girl, out of instinct, he somehow pulled her on top of him and broke her fall. As he landed, he found himself looking into a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes. They seemed familiar but his mind wasn't functioning properly.

"Harry?" whispered the girl

**A/N – **

**Muahahah, bit of an obvious cliff-hanger but meh. A lot of good stuff is happening but like all good things, it doesn't last forever. Stay tuned to find out what happens next! Please review or Pm me to let me know what you think.**

**Peace,**

**NewWorld Out**


	2. Not what was expected?

**Rise of the Phoenix**

**Chapter 2 – **Not what was expected?

"Katie?" asked Harry, his mind went into overboard when she said his name, though he couldn't put his finger on the reason why.

"Yeah, you look… different" said Katie, still on top of him.

"Is that good or bad?" asked Harry, unsure and definitely embarrassed.

A blush crept up her cheeks, "good, definitely good" whispered Katie as she looked him up and down.

"I'm glad but why are we still on the floor?" asked Harry, quite amused at this point. He wasn't used to seeing this side of Katie Bell.

"Oh sorry" said a flustered Katie, in her hurry to get up, she didn't take into account getting herself balanced. Luckily for her, Harry was up and caught her.

"Are you ok?" asked Harry, genuinely concerned about the chaser.

"Uh, yeah I'm good, definitely good" stammered Katie in response. As they both corrected themselves, Harry couldn't help but notice Katie in a way he had never done so in the past. She was stunning. Standing at 5'3, she was petit but years of quidditch had toned her yet left her with an extremely curvaceous body.

As Harry was tracing her with his eyes, she was doing the same to him. He was no longer the shrimp he was in his first year, he was tall and lean and incredibly…handsome.

"So, how are you?" asked Harry in a soft voice, almost as though she had left him in a trance.

It seemed the effect was mutual as she responded in more or less the same tone "I'm good, what about you?"

"I'm fine, Katie I want you to meet my godfather, Sirius Black" said Harry

Sirius had a huge grin on his face as he walked past Harry to greet Katie.

"Pleasure to meet you" said Sirius

"Likewise Mr Black" replied Katie

"It's Sirius to you, especially as I believe I'll be seeing you more often if it's any indication on what just occurred" said a chuckling Sirius. Katie's parents walked up to the trio to greet both Harry and Sirius.

"Mr Potter, it's so nice to meet the boy who Katie constantly talks about" said a grinning Mr Bell.

Harry was in shock, he looked at Katie who was blushing furiously and looked like she would like nothing more than to be swallowed up by a hole.

Once Harry had worked out how to use his voice box again, he responded, "it's a pleasure to meet you sir" he wasn't too sure on how to respond. Mrs Bell pulled her husband aside and after a brief conversation. It was decided that they would head home as Katie was in good hands.

As Harry and Katie got ready to leave, Sirius turned around and said "awhh damn, sorry Harry, I've got so much to do that I won't be able to make it" Katie had turned around to give Harry and his godfather a private moment.

Sirius had a huge grin on his face when he said "don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"That's not leaving a lot i can't do then, I'll get you back for this!" said Harry, his playful tone giving away his elation at being left alone with the beautiful chaser.

"I'm sure you will Harry, for now however, go enjoy yourself. I'll see you later" said Sirius before enveloping his godson in a fatherly hug.

As Sirius walked away, Harry turned back to Katie. He noticed she was looking away but she was sneaking glances at him here and there. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't realised that Harry was looking at her and she made eye contact with him. As they looked at each other, the part of Harry which made itself known during the attack was once again surfacing; the only difference being was that it was calm and happy.

"So, what do you want to do today?" asked Harry, wanting to avoid an awkward moment.

"Well, I actually came here to do some shopping. I need to buy some new clothes and equipment for the new term. What about you?" responded Katie

"The same actually as most of my clothes are too small or too wide" said Harry, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Katie was confused, the too small part made sense as he looked like he had shot up at least 5-6 inches. What she didn't understand was the "too wide" part of Harry's statement.

Harry noticed Katie's look of confusion and wasn't sure whether he should tell her about everything. So far the only people he had confided in were the Wesley's and Hermione. Could he trust Katie? As the thought entered his head, he felt a soft hand close around his wrist.

"You can trust me you know? I won't ever betray you. No matter what" whispered Katie, somehow understanding the worries shooting through Harry's head. Harry looked at the gorgeous brunette in front of him. "I know" he responded.

As the duo walked into centre hogsmeade, Harry filled Katie in on everything that had happened from as far as he could remember. He talked about how the dursleys had abused him, beaten him till he was bruised and bloody. He spoke of the time when his magic had started to repair his bones, on his 9th birthday, when Vernon Dursley had taken a metal baton to Harry as a "birthday present". It was almost as though a dam wall had crumbled. He found himself in a position he had never found himself in. He was telling Katie things he had never told Ron or Hermione. All the while he was telling her this, all she did is hold his hand tight and listen to what he was saying.

After they got passed the abuse, Harry went on to describe his cousin's vast build and how the only clothes he's owned were second hand. Katie's eyes widened with understanding. Eventually, they reached the three broomsticks and both, Harry and Katie decided they were hungry.

Madame Rosemerta came around to their table, "Ahh, Mr Potter and Miss Bell! What a pleasure to see you! What will it be today?"

Both Harry and Katie ordered and as Katie got out her purse to pay for her meal, Harry had already paid and Madame Rosemerta had gone to get their orders. "Harry, why did you do that?" asked Katie, unsure of what just happened.

"What's wrong with what I did? You've spent the last 40 minutes listening to me rant about my life. It's the least I could do" responded Harry, with an air of finality in his response. Katie just smiled.

"So, Miss Bell, how's the holidays been?" asked Harry, grinning as wide as a Cheshire cat

"Well Mr Potter, it has actually been pretty rubbish. My parents are trying to hide it but I know their worried. Loud noises and bright flashes seem to be all it takes to have their wands drawn" responded Katie, the hint of a smile she started off with now gone.

Harry was in shock, they believed him. "They believe me?" He whispered.

"Yeah they do, they don't see a point of you lying. What do you gain by saying the person responsible for your misery is alive again!" said Katie, the moment she said it, she clamped her hand on her mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't mean to say that"

Harry's head was bowed; Katie was under the impression that he was upset. The truth was he was happy. There genuinely weren't people who thought he was a nutter and that he was off his rocker. He raised his head and reached over the table with his hands, not looking where his hands where going, yet somehow still finding Katie's hands perfectly. "Thank you" he whispered.

The duo finished their meals and walked outside. Not realising that their hands were still linked.

"Harry, HARRY!" a voice called

Both Harry and Katie turned around to see Sirius, "Harry, it's not safe; we have to get back into Potter mansion. They're going to attack" said Sirius, a determined expression on his face.

"What about Katie?" asked Harry

"She'll have to come with us, I'll explain in the house. Let's go!" said Sirius

The trio then left, heading home. As they started walking, several black mist like figures (A/N – I'm talking about how the death eaters travel) shot past the trio, explosions ringing out everywhere. As Harry looked around, he noticed people falling everywhere. Whether they were hit by green beams of sharp light or they were thrown in the air by the symphony of explosions ringing out, the outcome was the same.

Harry stood up, his aura was different however. As Harry tuned around, Katie could see his eyes glowing a brighter green than she had ever seen before. As a death eater flew by, Harry didn't utter a word. He raised his wand at the death eater and a burst of red light, glowing like a supernova flew out of his wand. The spell hit the death eater but that's not all. The bream travelled away after hitting the death eater and hit the nearest 4 death eaters. All of them dropped to the ground stunned. The only problem was that their fellow death eaters couldn't seem to revive them no matter how many times they cast the "enervate" spell. Almost as though they had realised they had bitten off more than they could chew when deciding to attack hogsmeade, the death eaters apparated away. As they left,

Harry didn't know what was going on. He felt more powerful than ever but felt almost as though there was more to come. The last thing he saw as he fell to his knees was Katie running too him and as his eyes closed, a pair of stunning hazel eyes.

**A/N – woo! Another Chapter done, I know it's shorter than the last chapter but trust me; the next chapter is already 6,561 words long! There is a set plot line to this story, but I don't want to rush it. This is a Harry/Katie pairing as is evident but I will point out this, neither Harry nor Katie is perfect and their flaws will come out as the story progresses. **

**To the 4 people who reviewed and the one person I was messaged by, I just wanted to say thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. 158 people viewed this story and only 4 people reviewed! **

**These people are – **

ctc

anarion87

Musicgirl97

MK-ONE

**Thanks very much! You made my day!**


	3. A Whole New Light

**Rise of the Phoenix**

**Chapter 3 – **A whole new light

The world came rushing back to Harry's senses. As his eyes opened, he quickly realised he was on his firebolt and was quickly approaching a building. As he attempted to avoid the collision, he banked a sharp right and descended back to the ground. Confused and completely disorientated, he looked around.

Two figures were approaching Harry. As they drew closer, their features became more obvious. There was a man and a woman. The man was tall, roughly six foot or so. Black messy hair and brown eyes gave him a handsome appearance and the trademark smirk hinted on his face only added to the effect. The woman was shorter, five foot five or so. Her most noticeable features were her fire red hair and emerald green eyes. As the two figures closed the distance, Harry's breath hitched, among the dozen or so thoughts of relief and happiness flying around his head, he was also confused as to why he could see them. They were dead, did this mean he was too?

"Harry" the women said, "mum?" asked Harry, a part of him wishing and hoping that this wasn't some sick ploy to kill him, designed by Voldemort himself.

"Yes Harry, it's me. I'm so sorry. For everything that's happened. It shouldn't have." Lilly said. She was crying, Harry had not had much experience with affection yet out of instinct, he felt the need to pull his mother into a hug. No matter what, no one should ever make his mother cry. Out of anger, the feeling inside his chest started to manifest itself.

Lily recoiled in shock; she didn't think it'd happen so soon. "Harry, did you feel that?" she asked her son.

"Well yeah, it's happened a couple times depending on the situation" he replied

James spoke for the first time, "What kind of situations?" he asked. Harry was shocked; this was the first time he had the opportunity to speak with his parents and yet, it was as though they didn't care.

As if sensing what he was thinking, Lilly spoke; "Harry, it's not that we don't want to speak with you. We need to give you some information and we're on a limited time frame. You see, we're on a dream plane. We shouldn't technically be here, however, don't ask me how but your father somehow managed to negotiate it with the higher beings. You see, the feeling you keep experiencing is the block on your magic failing. The block was meant to stop when you became the heir of the potter line at 17; it seems however that the potter line already recognises you as the heir…"

"So the block is failing, the question is however, why do I need a block on my power?" asked Harry.

"Harry, how much do you know about linage magic being passed down through the ages?" asked James

"Not much if I'm honest, I know that if the parents are extremely powerful then more power manifests in the children. That's about all I know" replied Harry, a little confused as to why he was being asked this. "What if I told you that you were correct, except for the fact that the rule you just described is a little more complicated than that. You see, the rule doesn't just apply to the parents, in fact applies to all of your ancestors. This isn't a problem for most wizards but then again, most wizards aren't related to Godric Gryffindor, now are they? The other problem is, where usually this would be spread among the children, you're an only child and as the only remaining heir, it's all come to you" Said James in an amused tone

Harry didn't know what to think, on one hand he was wondering why all this had to happen to him and on the other, he was curious as to what this meant for him. "Why have I only found out now? He asked softly

"I don't think anybody actually knows for sure, I think Dumbledore is speculating but he's not sure himself. Harry, at first Dumbledore thought that it just took a true Gryffindor to pull out the sword from the sorting hat in the chamber of secrets, hence why you could do it but that couldn't be further away from the truth. The sword will only ever present itself to you. You are the heir to Gryffindor!" said James

Lily was smiling brightly, "Harry, we really are sorry for not being able to be there whilst you were growing up. I hope you know we did try to make it through. We are and always will be, incredibly proud of you. No matter what!" she said, tears brimming at her eyes. She leant forward and engulfed her son in a hug, a hug Harry had never felt before.

James leant forward and hugged his wife and son. Once they all broke apart, James spoke, "Harry, there's one more thing you need to know, Dumbledore was correct in his assumption that love strengthens you. You grew up without it and so the happiness you feel when you receive it makes you more powerful than you'll ever know. Katie – "James was cut off mid-sentence when a roar broke out over the forest next to them. Black mist could be seen in the distance and was steadily approaching.

"Harry, go, now! Me and your mother will hold them off, we love you son" said James, the longing in his eyes incredibly evident.

Harry didn't want to go; his mother and father were once again saving his life, yet there was nothing he could do, the sky suddenly started darkening and his parents had been consumed by the pitch black darkness. He mounted his Firebolt and shot off, aiming for the one point of light still evident in the distance. As he flew, he could make out figures in pursuit, all too soon he reached the point where he would cross the light barrier and he took one last look behind him.

The ghostly face of Voldemort was there. Eyes flashing red and voice as menacing as ever, he said, "I'm coming…"

Harry's world went blank.

OoO

Katie's whole world had been turned around. The attack on Hogsmeade had been done simultaneously, whilst the death eaters carried out systematic attacks on the parents and families of targeted students. The Weasley's family home had been attacked, luckily the wards kept out the death eaters and they eventually left but not before burning the grounds around the burrow.

The Grangers had been attacked but luckily, one of the death eaters that had been captured during the attack on Privet drive, had released information on the attack, allowing the aurors to get there in time to prevent severe damage.

Katie's house had also been attacked, her mum and dad had managed to escape but the house had been destroyed. Her parents were now at the headquarters of some secret order. From what she understood, the order had been established during the first war against Voldemort. She knew her parents were safe and so she could remotely focus on Harry.

She knew the moment he woke up, he would blame himself. The problem was that all of the people attacked had one thing in common. They were all friends with Harry.

Katie heard footsteps behind her. Instinctively, she turned around, wand drawn and ready to cast a spell. As soon as she realised who it was, her wand arm dropped down by her side and once again she turned around too look at Harry.

"How is he?" asked Sirius

"The same, it doesn't seem like he's injured" said Katie

"I know. It seems like he's in the magical equivalent to a muggles coma. The only problem is, I have no clue how to help" said Sirius, the pain evident in his voice

Katie sat down on the sofa opposite the sofa bed Harry was on. She looked at Sirius, wondering how and why she had accepted the fact that he was innocent so quickly. After a couple seconds waiting, she realised. It was because Harry said it. She backtracked for a moment.

She was a headstrong girl, strong, tough and brutal on the pitch, yet she was gentle as can be of the pitch… until someone attacked her or her friends. Then whoever it was should run, very, very fast.

Yet, she had accepted his word straight away. She remembered the feeling of his arms around her waist and even now, she could tell she felt at home there, almost as though -

"You're in love with him" said a voice, breaking her out her reverie. It was Sirius. She had been so focused on her thoughts that she totally forgot he was even there.

Without hesitation, she replied "Since I first saw him, it wasn't even the fact he was the boy –who-lived, something about him had me straight away, he was shy and scared yet I could feel this raw emotion coming from him"

"Tell him, while you have the chance. Things can change all too soon" said Sirius, before he walked out the room.

OoO

The first thing Harry felt when he came back to consciousness was warmth. His legs were on something warm, not a blistering warmth but warmth that made him feel alive. His eyelids slowly fluttered open, the first thing he saw was this beautiful girl leaning over him, checking to see if he was really awake.

"Katie?" Harry whispered

"Yeah…" she replied

He was really studying her face at this point and as he stared, he realised he was trying to retain this epitome of gorgeousness in front of him, to life long memory.

"Would you believe me if I said this was the best way I've ever been woken up? He asked

"I would but I can make it even better" she whispered back, bracing herself for what she was about to do

OoO

"Come on Katie, it's now or never" was the thought going through Katie's head as she slowly closed the gap between herself and Harry. Right as her lips would've met Harry's, several pops could be heard through the House.

Both her and Harry separated and wands were drawn instantly. The pops were soon found out to belong to none other than the headmaster and some of his staff members. "Mr Potter and Mrs Bell, it is imperative you return with us this instant. The others who were attacked are already at the castle. Mrs Bell, your parents had an idea something like this would happen, your school trunk is already packed and at the Castle. We will give you both a moment to prepare yourself. Harry, once at the castle, it is important we have a discussion" after finishing that sentence, the group of Hogwarts teachers left the room.

OoO

Harry's mind was reeling, he had almost kissed Katie. The feeling inside him seemed oddly elated by this fact. He knew he felt something about her. Everything about her seemed to have him on edge, a feeling he loved. It seemed she had brought something new today, something Harry didn't quite understand but loved anyway. He knew she was important. Her parents were mentioning her with a smile.

He wasn't sure what he saw happening with his parent had actually happened or not, nevertheless, they had said to trust Dumbledore, so that's exactly what he'd do. At least as long as he had reason to.

Katie was looking at him oddly, a blush creeping up her cheeks. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her.

"We're going home!" said Harry

He then ended that statement by kissing her softly on the cheek and then grasping her hand and leading them to the kitchen to meet the teachers.

**A/N – What's up guys and gals! Hope you like the new chapter; originally, this was a 9,634 word chapter. However, I decided to break it up and so, at least for the next 4 weeks. You will be getting updates every Wednesday! **

**Awesome right?**

**Something I wanted to say was that, this story will span from the 5****th**** year to when harry kills Voldemort and maybe even a bit after that. Therefore, I will introduce the plot gradually; right now this budding romance between Harry and Katie is the main point as it will be heavily linked into the plot. So don't leave reviews going you don't know where the plots going etc!**

**I don't think any of you will be able to get a rough grasp for what's going to happen until at least chapter 6 so if anyone does think they know, feel free to PM me and if they get it right, maybe I'll put an OC of their design into the story. Who knows! **

**Anyhow, that's my challenge lol, till next time!**

**NewWorld out!**


End file.
